


Mrs. Copperfield (18+)

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: The Personal History of David Copperfield (2019)
Genre: F/M, but it's smut, god bless dev patel, its' supposed to be SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: David's got some things he needs to say to you.
Relationships: David/Reader, David/you





	Mrs. Copperfield (18+)

David looks like he’s had all the air squeezed out of him. He’d walked you home from his work, as he’s tended to do now, and you’d had the audacity to tell him the truth.

You weren’t pleased that your friend was once again destitute, as through the scarce letters you’d received since you’d parted, he’d been so happy. He’d been safe. However, you were pleased he was speaking to you again, consistently and in person. After the torturous years when he was away at school, and his time as a barrister, he wanted to be around you. He was yours again, like it was in the factory, except he didn’t break anything.

This however, re-introduced you to some habits of David’s that you weren’t as fond of. His brain for example, an excellent weapon, a beautiful device for painting dreamscapes, and but also an engine that seemed to be disconnected from his mouth.

He had too many thoughts, at least, for this particular moment.

“You must admit David, it would be an excellent match for me.” You tried, familiar ache of stress coming to sit on your head.

“What?” He looks perplexed. What you loved about David is that he was totally inept at keeping secrets, and everything he feels was all over his face at all times, but now was not a moment when you needed to see his big brown eyes staring at you.

“You may have fallen but you still have your name.” You kept your voice even, but your throat was already beginning to tighten. If he was truly so unaware of how preposterous your friendship was, it made you love him even more.

“I-“ He starts.

“My father was a blacksmith before he was run down by a carriage,” You shake your head, as if to drive memories out of your mind, “I’m a woman, I don’t have the same protections you do.” 

A thousand different thoughts run across his face, but he doesn’t say any of them.

“I’d protect you, always.” He says the words softly, and it feels as if he means them, but it’s not what you need, not now. You were an adult now, you couldn’t be wishing for anything anymore. There was only work and death left for you.

The thought of it made your begin to grind your teeth.

“I’ll not be the gust of wind that topples your house of cards.” You snipe, quickening your pace, heels clacking on the cobblestone.

“And you’d sooner marry Uriah?” He took two large strides and cut you off. He’s taller than you, he could outrun you anywhere you went. You walk into his chest with a huff. 

He catches you, because that’s just what he does. 

The day David came to the factory officially taller than you was the worst day of your life.

“He’s using me to hurt you, it’s clear, but I’d be safe.” He furrows his brow at the words, as if he wasn’t aware how bad things could be for a spinster.

“And yet you’d still be his wife?”

“Uriah Heap.” He squawked, bending over for a bad impersonation. If it had been a week before, you’d been amused. While you sympathized with Uriah’s ambitions to rise about his stations, he was, for lack a gentler term, a worm.

“Uriah Heap.” You confirmed. David was pulling faces and prancing around the empty London streets like a crazy person. It was meant to be an imitation, but it looked more like was lashing out at you.

“Uriah Heap.” You were going to kill him. You were going to end your oldest friend’s life. It wouldn’t be hard he’s too damn stupid to see you pushing him over so he hits his head on the pavement.

The only issue being David always gets up when he falls.

“Jesus Christ,” you exclaim, digging your thumbs into your temples, “the way you say his name, no wonder he hates you!’ David got cocky, pointing at you 

“So he admits he hates me! And you still want him!”

“Of course I don’t want him!” You shout, and something changes in the humid air. 

David raised himself to his full height, and there’s a look in his eyes you’d not seen since in years.

He’d not stood like this since the day he’d walked out of the factory.

“So there’s someone else then.” His voice is cool, low, different from the semi-lighthearted banter you’d just exchanged. Your mind scrambles for a moment, you’d said something to set him off, but you’d not be intimidated.

Not by any man. Not by him.

“Yes there is.” He doesn’t know. After all this time he doesn’t know.

“Who is he? I’ll kill him.” You let out a laugh, because you need to cry. You refused to cry on principle, especially not in front of David, and certainly not in the middle of a street.

“Why do you concern yourself with this? You were hardly concerned when you were away at school.”

‘That’s not fair.” It wasn’t. He was in dire straits and he took every opportunity that was offered to him, you would have done the same.

“Taking vacations with your little friend, but not before betraying those who loved him most.” He flinched as if you’d slapped him across the face. You hit a deep nerve, but you didn’t care.

Maybe David wasn’t the only fool on the street tonight. 

“Stop I-“ He looks shocked, eyes round. He should be so disappointed in you. 10 years of friendship you’d never spoken to him in any way similar to how you were at that moment. He takes a large step back.

You were going to regret your words after you get to your room, and slam the door, but not now.

“Why are you here, now, after all this time,” your voice was shrill, yet tight with tears fighting their way out “you’re harassing me about the company I keep!” Your head is splitting, and your breathing was just as heavy as the words that had fallen out of your mouth.

You hopped up the two steps to the front door of your apartment building, you were at eye level with him from here.

David’s entire being is tight, about to snap, but he looks up at the sky.

He inhales and he exhales, then comes back down to you.

“It’s because I love you.” He says the words calmly, as if they make the most sense out of anything he’d ever written or said.

You suddenly became aware of how close you were standing to your best friend, David. 

Sweet David, he’d protected you when your father passed, letting you stay with him and the Micawbers, 

Sweet David, doing all he could to support you just because he was just like that.

The nights you’d slept next to him in his bedroom, you were able to see him up close. You found him stunning, even then. Never in your life had you felt as close to anyone as you did to him, even now.

“What did you say?” The safety the impending storm had gifted the both of you was a silent night. You just needed to hear him again.

“I love you. I always have.” He takes a step closer to you, trapping you between the door to your flat.

“David I…” Your eyes were round and shocked, feet seeming to be stuck in place as he took a step closer to you, separated only by the steps. The safety and warmth cast over the city by the impending storm felt like a blanket over the two of you.

“Don’t marry Uriah. Marry me.”

The words barely sink in. He’s staring at you waiting for a reaction, but your mind is blank. He was just as beautiful as he was back then. In spite of yourself, you take a finger and gently run it down the bridge of his nose. He closes his eyes as you do so, breathing you in.

It was too much.

“YN, you’re shaking.” He whispers, staring at your hands. It felt as if your bones were buzzing.

“I’m just happy.” You blink a few times, as if to make David disappear.

Your hand felt as if it was disconnected from your body when you grabbed David by his tie and pulled him to you. But you pause. And so does everything else. The buzzing in the air, your heart rushing in your ears. It’s just you and him, and too many of your thoughts.

“Am I hallucinating?” “Have I died?” “Is he trying to be funny?” “Does he mean for us to marry, but platonically?”

It starts to rain softly over the two of you.

He pulls you in, always making the final choice in whatever adventures you took, this was just a new one.

A warm hand around your neck, and the boy you’d been pining for since age 12. A new adventure.

His other hand went to your waist, and you take a step backwards, going flat against the cold wood door.

You both paused, you stared at the way the gold light of the streetlamp reflected off his skin. He stared right back at you, thinking the exact same thing. And for a moment, the only thing you both heard was the light patter of rain and each other breathing.

So you broke the stalemate, fiercely.

You take a fistful of hair and pull him down to you. It was almost a fair fight, his hand squeezing around your throat you determined to keep a grip. It was messy, not exactly romantic, but between clashing teeth and a little pain, it was the best you two had ever been.

You take his lower lip and tug it between your teeth, causing him to elicit a loud moan, which floated into the warm air. 

If you were to be his wife, he should know what he’d be getting.

“Come inside.” You pant softly, as he rests his forehead against yours.

You took his hand and climbed the mostly-broken wood stairs to the top, and unlocked the door to your room. If this had been anyone else, you would have been shamed of how small your space was, but it was him.

You turned around to look back at him, and he seemed unconcerned with the wane light coming through your window.

“Yes, well,” he nods properly, “thank you for inviting me into your ho-“ But you jump up at him, teeth clacking as you peel off his coat. He puts his hands around your waist and together, you took a step back.

A stray thought pops into your head, so you act on it.

You tug on his hair, eliciting a loud moan from David. His eyes are wide, he looks stunned, but you put a hand over his mouth and had to push down the greatest giggle fit you’d had in months.

“Shh!!! My landlord will throw me out!” He smiled at you as he grabbed your wrist, taking your hand off his mouth.

“That won’t be an issue after tomorrow.” He was panting, trying to speak between you pressing kisses all over his face.

Ugh, but you had to pull back, not too far, as he still had his arm draped over you.

“David, what are you plotting.” You take a step away, pointing a finger at his face, which was totally focused on you. He’s happy, you can feel it radiating off of him.

“Something fantastic, it’s going to make everything better.”

“Better than this?” What could possibly be better than being together right at that moment?

“Yes. Hard to beat isn’t it?” There’s a glint in his eyes that made you so happy, down to your toes, so you make the next move.

You pull him close to you by his belt loops, when he grabs your wrists. “David I-“ You furrow your brow, confused.

“I would never disrespect you like that.” You huff, pushing off your partner, a pang hits you in the chest as you prepare to yell. If your landlord wasn’t awake before, they sure were now.

“I’m not being disrespected!” You lean your face forward, trying to pull him back, but he catches your neck once more.

“I’m going to wait.”

“For what?” Your eyes go round, you see him clench his jaw. What the fuck could he possibly be talking about.

“Until we’re married.” He stares at you, as if it’s obvious. Your jaw drops, you see him blatantly staring at your neck when it does. He had to be joking. Truly.

“David, I adore you,” you grab his chin, bringing him down to you, “I adore how honorable you are.” He blinks, a soft lopsided smile on his face, “But not now.”

You grab his hand and put it back around your throat, and you swear you could hear a growl as he squeezed on your delicate neck.

You dig your nails into the palm of his hand, pulling back.

“Help me with my corset.” You say evenly,

“Really?” He blinks at you. You realize your face is starting to hurt from all the smiling. For the way your life was going, this was more than you’d smiled in the past three years.

“You’ll have to help when you’re my husband.” His eyes light up, like he’s some kind of puppy who you’d just gifted a treat.

“That’s a yes, then?”

“Yes.” You grab his wrists and put them on the back of your dress.

David was a writer, obviously, but what you hadn’t counted on was his perpetual need to scribble every detail down left him with remarkably dexterous hands. You must have been out of your corset in less than two minutes, and from the wrong side no less!

If he’d practiced on anyone else, you’d have words, but that was a problem for tomorrow.

He slides his hands around your torso, taking in the heat from your formerly restricted body. His touch should feel foreign, you think, but you relaxed back to his embrace almost immediately. You’d been able to pull off most of his clothes, but you couldn’t quite recall when you’d had the time.

You take his hand and push him down onto you mattress, but you paused as he sat up. “Are you sure about this Mrs. Copperfield, wait I-i-“ He fumbled over his words, into a slight stutter, screwing his eyes shut. You remained unfazed, leaning down to kiss the top of his nose softly.

You pause, standing up on your wobbling bed frame to remove your shift. The final layer between you and him.

“Mrs. Copperfield. I like it,” you kept your voice low, getting down on your knees crouching over him, “I think I could get used to it.” He was frozen at the sight of you, dark hair puffed out on your pillow, you could tell he wasn’t breathing while he stared up at you.

“Something wrong, darling?” You bat your eyes before grabbing and putting his both of his large hands on your chest. He gently holds you for a moment, halting a groan as you leaned back, showcasing your throat.

“Jesus.” His eyes were dark as he tightened his grip on you, flipping you underneath him swiftly and quietly. You both bounced softly at the impact, but you were the only one laughing as he set to work on your neck, calloused hands on your sensitive skin making your whole body hum.

“Been holding back long?” You giggle at how desperate he seems, sucking at your collarbone. You moaned as he took your chest into his mouth, tugging as you start to squirm underneath him.

“Years.” You tug on a curl of black hair as David hums between your breasts, “years and years and years.” He puffs some air out, earning a laugh before he gently sucks some soft flesh between his teeth.

You lean your head back into the pillow, watching him as he shifts back, removing the last layer keeping the two of you apart.

“Alright?” He asks quietly, head ducked, jaw tight. An inkling of annoyance crept into your mind. 10 years of friendship and he still thinks there’s something you wouldn’t do for him. 

For someone so observant, he still missed the obvious. 

There was nothing you wouldn’t do for him, and he felt the same for you.

“Yes.”

Your eyes screwed shut as he pushed up into you, waiting until you scratched him on the back to set the pace.

He wasn’t fucking you per se, but his thrusts were rough and harsh while his words were sweet and low.

You couldn’t make out half of what he was saying, because the rising heat in your skin was bordering on unbearable. And yet still, hearing him whine and groan into your ear, having him under your fingertips was everything.

He paused occasionally between thrust to kiss you, as if to remind you of his commitment. You sighed sweetly into him, every single time.

“Your going to have my children.” He blinks for a moment. He didn’t state it in a commanding way, but rather like he’d just realized the fact that you were going to be the mother of his children. Idiot.

Jasmine, a ‘woman of ill repute’ who lives next door once mentioned that if you adjust your leg, things would improve.

So you gave it a shot

Fucking hell, she was right. With his next thrust, David felt you shake and tighten around him. He caught you, noting your sweet sigh when he pulled away from you.

You blinked up at him, faint smile on your face, hand still on your leg.

His hairs falling onto his forehead, and his eyes are totally focused on you, taking your calf in his large hand, hooking your leg over his shoulder. A few more thrusts, and you were barely yourself anymore, digging in your nails, and writhing trying to get closer to him. Yet he was too solid above you.

There was a buzzing in your head as your whole body tensed. He watches you writhe as you bare down around him, hands and mouth working in tandem to guide you through.

You sigh, trying to bite softly at his ear, loving how hot he felt emptying into you.

Maybe you’d have his child soon, or maybe you’d have to try harder.

Over the next few moments, it felt as if he was trying to memorize you, every moan, every sigh, every twitch of your face as he’s inside of you. You made a mental note to threaten him if he wrote about this encounter, he’d be in trouble, but this climax made little things like that somehow feel even smaller.

He rests his head on your chest for a moment, panting heavily. The words he’d been missing float into his head. You were in almost all of his stories already, after all.

Relief.

He realized in that moment how goddamn loud he was, which he should ask if It bothered you later, when you recovered.

The world was in a white cloudy haze for a moment, as you registered David’s mouth still on your body, kissing and licking, and sucking every part of skin he could get his mouth on. You were both so slick with sweat, he slid his tongue between your breasts first.

He was so determined when it came to everything he did, and you realized that now that would include a relationship with you. 

Between his mouth on you, and how warm you felt, you could have fallen asleep. That would mean that you’d wake up from this dream, and that wasn’t a risk you could take. You waited to be dropped from the high, for him to leave you, or for this to have been a hallucination, but he didn’t, and he wasn’t.

You both sat in a silence, wrapped around each other.

“What are you going to write about me?” Your voice feels low, raw. David always had a way of making you feel exposed, like any wall or guard you put up was useless. All of these years later, and it was still true.

“My love, I’m this moment is just for us.” He hums into your hair, tracing lightly over your skin.

A heartbeat passed.

“What do you want more than anything else in the world?” You give him a look. He asked every year on your birthday what you wanted most, but this was a week from your day.

When you were 10, you wanted ice cream.

When you were 13, you wanted your father back.

And at Fourteen, you just wanted him. You said as much.

“You.”

“You’ve got that already!” He smiled like he knew something you didn’t. He was right.

He was the one who’d be sleeping in your arms every night, kissing you awake until you have him one you’re brilliant smiles. He was determined to make you so happy.

“A house.” You purse your lips for emphasis, and David realized that he was gone.

“That can be arranged.”

Exhausted, you manage to pull yourself to him, smiling as he wraps his arms around you, but something was wrong.

“David, you’re shaking.” You pulled away from your fiancé, reaching your hand up to his forehead, smoothing hair that had fallen forward.

“I’m just happy.”

And something hits you square in the chest. Even if you’d mentally snapped, even if things had been worse than they had in years, you still had him, you were still here together. You might have felt as if life had banged you up, but to him you certainly weren’t broken.

You were happy too.

You put your head back down on his chest, but open your eyes as you feel him fiddling with your left hand. Opening one dark brown eye, he addresses the small room with a loud decree.

“Mrs. Copperfield. I need to get you a ring.” You adjusted your head to stare at him, you smiled.

“Yes, Mr. Copperfield, you do.”


End file.
